The invention relates to a method and control circuit for adjusting a gap, in particular a gap through which a product is conveyed.
Paper handling systems, such as enveloping systems, comprise applications in which, from a stack of products, e.g. sheets of paper or envelopes, one sheet or envelope each is provided for processing in the system. Such systems comprise, for example, supplement feeders or envelope feeders, but also folding units, to which products from a stack are provided individually or in groups from a stack.